You'll Be In My Heart
by Reesepbc
Summary: Alternate Reality about Serena and Dariens wedding.....


  
  
Title : You'll be in my heart  
Author : Serena Schields  
YahooID : sailormoon006  
Ratiing : PG  
E-Mail : Serena_Schields@excite.com  
  
Disclaimer: (Authors Notes) :o)   
*whisper whisper* (( blushes )) You want me to WHAT??? OH NO !!!! I will not do that.  
I hate the voices I hear. Oh where was I, I do not own Sailor Moon, nor Do I own this song, sorry wish I did cause then I would be rich and famous and all that good stuff, but I only write stories about Sailor Moon, and yeah so I am ripping off someones song to do so, but I did clearly state that it is not mine so I hope it is all ok. Now about the story well it is of course a love story what else would you expect from me ?!?!?! Well it takes place during Serena and Dariens wedding and it does have the generals in it. What can I say I love the idea of the scouts and the generals being together. I think it's sweet. Now of course it does not follow any story that is in the manga or the anime. It just hit me one night I was reading other fanfics and doing other things and I thought ((lightbulb appearead over my head)) hey why not write a fanfic about their wedding so I did. hehehe :o) So hope you enjoy.   
  
  
~ Love is forever  
when you are joined  
in heart and soul ~  
by: ME :o)  
  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~   
  
Darien stood anxiously in the back room of the chapel and waited for his future father in law to give him the go ahead to go to the alter. Darien stood looking out the window and couldn't help but remember back to all the trials that him and Serena had faced to reach this point in time. He was shaken out of his reverie by Malachite, his best man. Darien was overcome with memories about the Silver Millenium and then the battle against Beryl back then on the kingdom and here on Earth. He was happy that him and Serena were able to save the generals and revive them back to there old selves. "Hey Dare, are you ready?" Malachite asked as Darien looked up at him, before giving Malachite a big hug. "I am ready and I'm glad that you guys are all here and with the ones you love. So tell me something is their going to be wedding bells in the future for you and Mina?" Malachite blushed lightly and then laughed, "Oh Darien not today, but in the near future we will be doing this again, but as for here and now, a very nervous Serena is awaiting you to receive her at the alter." Darien and Malachite were about to leave when Jedite, Zoicite and Nephlite entered the room. "Well come on get a move on it, Rei said that Serena is on eggshells." Jedite said as he gave Darien the once over and stated simply, "You two have waited a thousand years for this day, so go get her." Darien and his friends walked out and up to the alter. Darien smiled to all the guests and began to get nervous. All his fears were washed away though when the music began to play and he watched as the girls all began to walk down the aisle,each giving him a sign that it was ok. Mina gave him a V for victory, and Ami gave him a thumbs up, as Rei and Lita both winked at him letting him know that Serena was next. The organ began to play the wedding song and Darien watched as Serena was escorted down the aisle by her father and led to Darien. When Serenas father reached the spot where he had to give his daughter to the young man standing before both of them forever Darien began to panic, but was quickly put at ease by Mr. Tsukinos words of support. "I am honored to have you join our family and their is no one better for my daughter." With that Serena's father gave Serenas hand to Darien. Darien and Serena exchanged quick glances and began to smile. Serena was so happy that she began to cry softly, but Darien was quick to reassure her that everything was alright as he softly tightened his grip on Serenas hand.  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered hear today to witness the joining of these two young people in holy matrimony." The minister went on and Darien started to reflect on his and Serenas life up to this moment.  
  
@@@ flashback @@@  
  
"Hey Meatball head where you off to in such a hurry?" Darien asked as he looked at Serena who was clearly trying to break any and all land speed records. " Stop calling me that Darien the name is SERENA.... now if you would kindly leave me alone I am late to school. " Serena said as she once again took off.   
  
@@@ end of flashback @@@   
  
  
~ come, stop your crying,  
it will be all right.  
just take my hand,  
hold it tight. ~  
  
  
Darien remembered back to when Beryl had brainwashed him and all the hurt he caused Serena, and all that happened when Rini showed up. Darien reflected on all the pain that he had cause Serena and was so amazed at how no matter what happened she never gave up on him or faltered. He was the one that was suppose to protect her, yet it seems that after all the things that Serena had been put through and had done for him it seemed that she was the one protecting him. He was amazed at how she was so loving and caring and never left him. He was just so happy that he alone had her love and her heart.  
  
  
~ i will protect you  
from all around you.  
i will be here,   
don't you cry.  
  
for one so small,  
you seem so strong.  
my arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm.  
this bond between us  
can't be broken.  
i will be here  
don't you cry. ~  
  
  
Darien remembered all the pain and sorrow, and felt as if he did not deserve her, but soon changed his mind as he heard the minister.   
  
"Do you Darien Shields take Serena Tsukino here to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, from this day forward until death do you part?"   
  
Darien looked at the minister and then at the small figure next to him holding his hand so tightly in her tiny hands, and he laughed inwardly at how even death could not keep them apart.  
  
  
~ 'cause you'll be in my heart,  
yes, you'll be in my heart,  
from this day on,  
now and forever more. ~  
  
  
" I DO " Darien replied.  
  
"Do you Serena Tsukino take Darien Shields here to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, from this day forward until death do you part?"   
  
Serena looked up at Darien and began to cry even more.  
  
  
~ you'll be in my heart,  
no matter what they say,  
you'll be here in my heart, always. ~  
  
  
" I DO " Serena replied.   
  
Serena felt a rush of joy come over her as she said those two words that she had dreamed about saying for so long.   
  
"Now ladies and gentlemen the couple has decided to say their own vows." The minister said before stepping back and allowing Serena and Darien to seal their love with their own words.  
  
"Serena you are the very essence of my life and I know that I have loved you long before we met, and I promise you with everything inside of my heart and soul that I will love you beyond eternity." Darien began to allow his emmotions to take over and he began to cry.  
"We have faced a lot of obstacles and we always came out on top, and I know that we will live a long and happy life together. I know that people might have frowned upon us in the begining, but I didn't care cause my whole life I was alone, and when I met you; you became my light and I never want to lose that. This ring I give you today not only seals our vows, it seals our hearts and souls and it writes a passage in the sands of time for all to remember."  
  
Darien sincerly sliped the ring on Serenas finger.  
  
  
~ why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
they just don't trust  
what they can't explain but,  
deep inside us  
we're not that different at all.  
  
and you'll be in my heart,  
yes, you'll be in my heart,  
from this day on,  
now and forever more. ~   
  
Serena looked down at her finger then up at Darien, she cried teas of joy. Then she took hold of Dariens left hand and held it to her heart, while she spoke.  
" I know that we have had some really bad times, but they do not matter anymore. We survived and we became stonger together because of that, I gave you my heart the moment I met you. Together we can face anything and there is nothing in this world that will ever keep us apart, and if anything ever happens to me always remember that I will find my way back to you. For there is noone else that I or my heart ever want or need. It was written long ago before we both knew, you are my destiny and I am yours. I love you Darien Shields."  
  
Serena sincerly slipped the ring on Dariens finger.  
  
~ don't listen to them  
'cause what do they know?  
we need each other,  
to have, and to hold.  
they'll see in time,  
i know.   
  
when destiny calls you,  
you must be strong.  
i may not be with you  
but you've got to hold on.   
they'll see in time,  
i know.  
we'll show them together. ~  
  
Serena looked up into Dariens eyes after she finished her vows and slipped the ring on his hand. Darien smiled down at Serena, and Serena gave Darien one of her earth shattering smiles, that she had reserved only for him. The minister once again appeared behind them,  
" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."   
  
Darien looked down at Serena and then captured her lips with his. *"I love you Serena.."* Darien whispered, *"I love you to Darien"* Serena whispered back.   
Once the the couple split apart from their kiss the minister spoke.  
" Ladies and gentleman, what we have witnessed today is the joining of two young souls who have chosen to spend their life and eternity together bonded together by their love for each other. May the heavens shine down upon these two forever."  
  
With that the couple turned to face the audience. " Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields." The minister finished up, and then stood back. Serena held onto Dariens hand and giggled. Darien looked down at her and smiled brightly, "Shall we Mrs. Shields?" He asked. "We shal Mr. Shields," Serena giggled.   
Serena and Darien walked back down the aisle with smiles on their faces. One they were outside they hugged all their friends and family members, then were once again in each others arms. " I love you Serena Shields," Darien said as he held Serena tightly. Serena looked up at darien and giggled, " I love you too, Darien Shields, and you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that." She giggled once more. " I will always tell you I love you Serena, for you'll always be in my heart." Darien stated before capturing her lips with his once more.   
  
~ 'cause you'll be in my heart,  
yes, you'll be in my heart,  
from this day on ,  
now and forever more. ~  
  
  
"They make such a wonderful couple," Mina stated as she watched her friends kiss. Malachite wrapped his arms around Mina and whispered in her ear "One day soon that will be us." Mina turned around and found Malachite kneeling before her. Mina looked over at Rei and then over to Ami and Lita and noticed that all the other guys were on bended knee to. Serena turned around in Dariens arms and smiled, "So do you think the guys are going to do it?" Serena asked. Darien planted a kiss on her ear and whispered, " I think today is the day that our future as one 'BIG' happy family begins." Serena began to giggle again and listened closely. Mina squeaked with delight as she threw her arms around Malachite and Serena noticed the other three girls doing the same. Serena turned to Darien and smiled, "So it begins my dear, looks like we will be here agin in about a year." Darien hung his head and faked a groan, like he was upset. Serena lightly punched him," Don't start Mr. Shields," And then wrapped her arms around him for yet another kiss.  
  
  
~ oh, you'll be in my heart,  
no matter what they say,  
you'll be in my heart,  
always....always. ~  
  
  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@  
  
Well.....there we have it, yet another fabulous story by moi...hehehehe yeah right its ok, i guess. Nothing to write home about, anyways I am thinking about doing a sequel, except it would be sad... :o( POOR ME....... hehehe  
anyways email me,..... 


End file.
